<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tradition by mintycarrots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613919">tradition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycarrots/pseuds/mintycarrots'>mintycarrots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss kiss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Growing Up, M/M, Oneshot, fluffy? i don't know what it means but i assume this is it, iwa-chan is a brute, oisuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintycarrots/pseuds/mintycarrots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi rolled his eyes, “Every 6 years I run into Toor- Oikawa-san and his ace and he kisses me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kiss kiss [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>tradition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Koushi was 5, he met a boy with bright brown eyes and beautiful hair. </p><p>The boy was in the park running around catching bugs with another boy around the same age. The other had tan skin and spiky hair. </p><p>When Koushi asked if he could join them, he was shot down quickly and ignored.</p><p>“Don’t be so rude, Iwa-chan,” the boy with brown eyes scolded before taking Koushi’s face in his hands, “I’m sorry. He’s very mean. You’re very pretty.”</p><p>The boy then proceeded to kiss the mole next to Koushi’s eye, making him let out an embarrassing squeak turn a bright red. </p><p>“Iwa-chan doesn’t let me do that,” he whispered, eyes shining. “I’m Tooru.”</p><p>“Kou-koushi,” he stuttered. </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you, Koushi-kun!” he grinned, displaying all of his teeth. The spiky haired boy wandered over to listen to what they were saying.</p><p>“Tooru, we have to go home. Ma wants us to bathe before dinner.”</p><p>“Okay, see you, Koushi-kun!” Tooru leaned in to press a sloppy kiss to his lips. The other boy squawked and grabbed the back of his shirt, dragging him away. Tooru waved with a dopey grin before turning away. Koushi pouted for a moment before heading toward the swings. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Koushi was 11, he met a boy with bright brown eyes and beautiful hair.</p><p>The boy was biking along the street, chasing after another boy with tan skin and spiky hair.</p><p>“Get back here, Iwa-chan!” </p><p>The name rang a bell in Koushi’s memory. A memory where a boy kissed him and then ran off. When he told his mom later that day, she had scolded him for it. </p><p>He was crossing the street, about to head home from Koji’s house when he was nearly ran over by a bike. Soon after the boy with bright brown eyes sped past Koushi, who had landed on his butt.</p><p>The boy, <em> Tooru, </em> his mind supplied, skidded to a stop with a screech that grated Koushi’s ears.</p><p>“It’s you!” he toppled off his bike and grabbed Koushi’s face. He felt a sense of deja vu. “Kou-kun, right?”</p><p>“Koushi,” he muttered. His butt hurt. </p><p>“I’m sorry about Iwa-chan, he’s really mean,” Tooru grabbed his arms and helped him up. “Don’t worry, you’re still very pretty.”</p><p>He leaned over to peck the mole next to Koushi’s eye and winked, “Ma said I’m not allowed to kiss boys on the mouth anymore. Shh.”</p><p>Koushi blushed at the contact and could only stare as Tooru got back on his bike. </p><p>“Iwa-chan stole my volleyball and I have to catch him before he hides it away forever,” he paused for a moment to look back at Koushi. “Wish me luck?”</p><p>“You’re going to need it, he’s probably already there by now,” Koushi mumbled. “Your mom didn’t say anything about other boys kissing you, did she?”</p><p>A grin threatened to crack open Tooru’s face as he shook his head eagerly. Koushi stepped forward to press his lips against Tooru’s. </p><p>“Bye, Tooru-kun. Good luck.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Koushi was 17, he met a boy with cold brown eyes and beautiful hair. </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at the latecomer as he tried to think of where he had seen that face before. There seemed to be a small fanclub in the stands that giggled when the boy waved at them. </p><p>The boy’s eyes zeroed in on someone on the court and Koushi swept across their lineup. Kageyama. It had to be Kageyama, they requested him especially.</p><p><em> Tooru </em>. The captain and official setter of Aobajohsai. Koushi watched him with sadly. What happened to those bright eyes? It had been, what, 6 years since he had last seen him?</p><p><em> My first kiss, </em> Koushi thought with a hum. Oikawa Tooru, what were the odds? </p><p>When Koushi subbed out Ennoshita he saw a flicker of recognition in Tooru’s cold brown eyes. When his gaze lingered it brought a small smirk to his face. </p><p>Tooru served. Koushi watched his form from the toss to the last hit. He could definitely see Kageyama replicating it when he served. Before he could blink the ball was slamming down on their side of the court.</p><p>When the game ended, Karasuno coming out as victors, Kageyama approached Koushi.</p><p>“Sugawara-san?”</p><p>“Hm?” he took a swig of his water bottle. Kageyama bowed and apologized, “What for?”</p><p>“I feel like… I cheated you out of your position,” he explained, “You were the starting setter, and Seijoh-”</p><p>“It’s fine, Kageyama-kun,” Koushi laughed, waving it off, he could feel eyes following his every movement, “You’re better than me, anyways. You’re better for the team. Besides, don’t think I won’t fight you.”</p><p>Kageyama looked taken aback by his sharp grin and nodded mutely before turning away. Behind his back Tooru was staring at him. The cold, calculating look had receded, but his eyes had definitely changed. What happened to that boy?</p><p>Koushi looked around his team. Wide grins all around as they cleaned up the gym. He had some time.</p><p>“Tooru-kun!” he called. Koushi winced as he felt Kageyama’s eyes snap onto him. Oh yeah, they hated each other. The brunette blinked a couple of times in confusion, <em> ah, there he is, </em> before a sharp grin overtook his features.</p><p>“Kou-kun,” he responded. Koushi could practically hear the gears turning in their ace’s head as he thought back to where he had seen Koushi before. Iwa-chan, was it? Tan skin and spiky hair.</p><p>“It’s been some time, huh?” he brought a hand to rub at the back of his head as he grinned, “How have you been?”</p><p>“Who’re you?” the ace gave up on trying to identify him.</p><p>“Iwa-chan, you nearly run over a boy and then <em> don’t </em> remember him?” Tooru chided. </p><p>“Sugawara Koushi, we’ve met once or twice.”</p><p>“Iwaizumi Hajime.”</p><p>“I think Tooru-kun prefers ‘Iwa-chan’,” he laughed. The other Seijoh boys sent suspicious looks his way as they milled around. Iwaizumi scowled. Whoops. “Well, I have to keep going, it was nice to meet you, Iwaizumi-san. Bye, Tooru-kun!”</p><p>He turned to leave when something latched onto his hand, “Wait!” </p><p>“Yes, Tooru-kun?” he said. It was odd, he had to look up to see those eyes, now. </p><p>“I think you’re missing something,” his hands brushed against Koushi’s cheek. Tooru leaned in and kissed the mole next to his eye. Oh so <em> that’s </em> how it is? Koushi laughed and Daichi stared at him.</p><p>“Close but not quite,” he pressed a chaste kiss to Tooru’s lips and stepped away, “See you in 6 years, Tooru-kun.”</p><p>“Suga-san… what the <em> fuck </em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Koushi was 17, he nearly died. </p><p>“No! Suga-san get back here!” Nishinoya shrieked, grabbing onto the back of his jacket as he tried to escape. Daichi planted him down on the bench in the middle of the locker room.</p><p>“You have some explaining to do!” Tanaka scowled, crossing his arms. Koushi fiddled with his hands and grinned sheepishly as Asahi tried his best to look intimidating behind Daichi. </p><p>“Why’re you on a first name basis with the Great King??” Hinata demanded. Kageyama smacked him.</p><p>“Don’t ask him that! Why did Oikawa kiss you?? Why did you kiss him?”</p><p>“It’s tradition,” Koushi grinned. Daichi let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>“D<em>etails, </em> Suga, <em> details</em>,” he stated, as if it were obvious. </p><p>Koushi rolled his eyes, “Every 6 years I run into Toor- Oikawa-san and his ace and he kisses me.”</p><p>“What?!” Kageyama exclaimed. </p><p>“Are you and the Great King dating??” Hinata asked eagerly. Hah, <em> dating, </em> like Tooru would ever go for a boy. </p><p>“No, no,” Koushi laughed, “Now can I please leave? My mom needs me to get fruit from the market. </p><p>“Alright,” Tanaka sighed, turning away to pull off his shirt. Koushi heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like ‘disappointing, much’.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Koushi was 17, the pattern was broken. Koushi hit Tsukishima over the head and high fived Nishinoya as he switched on and Tooru scrunched up his nose at the sight of him. It was kind of cute. Cold eyes, beautiful hair.</p><p>“You gonna go kiss him again?” Nishinoya spat as he changed. Koushi frowned. He sighed and mumbled an apology. Koushi nodded before pulling on his jacket. </p><p>“Ya-hoo! Kou-kun!” a voice called out. He turned around to see Oikawa waving him over. <em> Fake fake fake, </em> his eyes screamed.</p><p>“Yo, Tooru-kun,” he greeted. Koushi turned to leave.</p><p>“Aw, I don’t get a reward for winning?”</p><p>“Tradition, Tooru-kun, tradition,” Koushi laughed, it sounded fake, even to him, waving a hand over his shoulder as he left the locker room. <em> So </em> different.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Koushi was 17, he faced off against the Great King and won. </p><p>“Yo, Tooru!” he couldn’t help but call. Tooru turned to him with a pout. “I don’t get a reward for winning?”</p><p>“Tradition, Kou-chan,” he muttered back. Koushi felt a bit mean. Nevermind that, they have a match tomorrow. They’d win that match, and go to Nationals. </p><p>That night, Koushi went out for dinner with the team. He was half sure Takeda-sensei and Coach Ukai were drunk. At some point Yamaguchi pulled out a deck of cards and challenged them all a game of poker. </p><p>Little they know Koushi was <em> awesome </em> at bullshitting reactions. </p><p>“How??” Tanaka choked as Koushi revealed a pair of kings in his hand. Koushi grinned as he collected his payment of 8 grains of rice.</p><p>“Well, I have to take the bus to get home,” Koushi hummed as he stood up. </p><p>“Taking your prize and quitting before you lose?” Daichi frowned, “Nicely played, Suga, nicely played.”</p><p>“You know it, don't stay up too late, alright? We still have a game tomorrow,” Suga donned his jacket and grabbed his bag before thanking the owner and walking out. </p><p>It was warm out, and it would get even warmer as summer quickly approached. There was a distant hum of traffic that was layered with the chirp of cicadas. There was a faint yelling that grew closer as he pulled up an app to find the nearest bus stop. </p><p>He could see the bus pulling in from the opposite direction and glanced at the map. 10 minutes to home. </p><p>Koushi boarded the bus and slid his card over the pad. It beeped and the driver nodded at him. There was only one other person on the bus, another highschool student from Aobajohsai. He rummaged through his bags to pull out a pair of earbuds. Koushi leaned against a bar against the side of the bus as the driver tapped on the steering wheel, obligated to wait for 2 minutes. </p><p>If he sat down he would probably fall asleep.</p><p>“Wait!” a voice called as the doors began to swing shut. Koushi inserted his earbuds and tapped on a random song, turning his head to look out the window. If he squinted he could still see the restaurant he just came out of. Two people walked out. Probably Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. </p><p>A pair of boys clambered onto the bus as Koushi closed his eyes. </p><p>The bus started along the street, rocking slowly. <em> Ten minutes, </em> then he could collapse in bed. No, first he would take a shower, he felt sweaty and would probably wake up feeling disgusting when he woke up in the morning. </p><p><em> Seven minutes. </em> The bus rolled to a stop. </p><p>
  <em> One more stop.  </em>
</p><p>“Hey,” somebody nudged him, “Kou-chan.”</p><p>His eyes snapped open and he straightened, pulling his earbuds out. Oh he fell asleep anyways. Tooru’s bright brown eyes were back. He rolled his neck and heard it crack. </p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered, he stepped to the side to let Tooru through the door.</p><p>“...aren’t you coming too?”</p><p>“Oh. Yeah. Thanks,” he stumbled off the train and yawned, stretching his arms behind his back. </p><p>“Tired, Kou-chan?”</p><p>“Well, <em> someone’s </em>gotta play Shiratorizawa.”</p><p>Tooru let out an offended gasp and Koushi blearily watched him draw up a hand to cover his heart. </p><p>“You strike deep, Kou-chan!”</p><p>“Sorry. I don’t have a filter when I’m tired. Where did Iwaizumi-san go?”</p><p>“Iwa-chan thinks I’m insufferable, apparently. I know he’s going to text me as soon as he gets home though,” Tooru’s phone buzzed, “Here he is!” </p><p>He pressed a few buttons and Tooru was holding his phone out in front of him as he rang Iwaizumi. </p><p>“Iwa-chan!” he cheered when the boy picked up. Tooru flipped on the camera and shoved it in Koushi’s face, “Guess who’s with me??”</p><p>“He was on the bus, hi Sugawara-kun. Now what the fuck did you want?”</p><p>“Don’t swear when we have company,” Tooru scolded as he slung an arm around Koushi so that both of them could fit in the frame, “Now turn on your camera! We want to see your ugly mug!”</p><p>“‘So rude’ he says, ‘don’t swear’ he says,” Iwaizumi mocked, “See you when you get home, asshole.”</p><p>Koushi was pretty sure he was more awake before his nap, but this was <em> fine. </em> Tooru didn’t move his arm as he continued to chatter endlessly. </p><p>It was weird to have someone else initiate a hug, it was normally Koushi being the one patting the first years on the head and hugging Tanaka and Nishinoya. </p><p>“So then at the end of the movie, that actor… what was his name, Arnold Schwarzenegger? He goes-”</p><p>“That’s really nice, Tooru-kun, but this is my house,” Koushi cut him off. He reached up, kissed him, and then left. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Koushi was 17, he realized he low key fucked up.</p><p>He sat up the second his alarm rang and grimaced. What was he <em> thinking </em>, kissing Tooru so casually? Granted, literally all of their kisses were casual, but the point still stands. </p><p>“Fuck,” he whispered to himself. Koushi shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to get to Karasuno, they were having a really long morning practice as a sort of warm up before the Shiratorizawa match. </p><p>“Kou-chan!” Tooru called as Koushi left the house. He froze for a second before plastering a smile on his face and turning around. </p><p>“How about we grab a bite to eat after your game?” </p><p>Oh. That wasn’t what he expected. He found himself grinning at the offer.</p><p>“It’s a date, then!” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Koushi was 17, he fell in love after a first date.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Koushi was 23, he kissed a boy with bright brown eyes and beautiful hair, sealing his vows.</p><p>“Every 6 years…” Tooru muttered. Koushi threw his head back and laughed, the sound drowned by the cheers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm writing too much to be healthy but at this point everything beats online school. This made me feel good but I don't know if anyone else felt this way. Anyways, liked it or hated it, let me know! Thanks :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>